I NEED HELP PLEASE
by bellarkeeebishhh
Summary: HELP! I DON'T WHAT THIS STORY IS CALLED BUT I'VE READ IT LIKE ONCE AND LOVED IT! Clarke asks Bellamy to have sex and stuff but he says no and then the 100 throw a party and she shows up in a pretty dress and he changes his mind and then they fall in love like they always knew they would... ladeedadeeda... PLEASE HELP ME! WHAATS IT CALLED! xx this is one of the stories I wrote soz


A lot had changed since the 100 landed on earth. Everyone from the ark had come down. It took the 100 a while to find the other Ark members, but they eventually did. Clarke had found her mother, but still hadn't forgiven her about what she had done to her father, so didn't speak to her when everyone was reunited. They made a treaty with the Grounders and could build a home of their home. A home for Skaikru. They had lost a lot of people on their journey to get to where they are today. Jasper had died trying to save Octavia. Clarke stabbed Finn. Harper died giving birth to her and Monty's second child and Raven had been missing for weeks. And… Clarkes mum. She had died before Clarke had forgiven her. The night Clarke was going to her mother about what had happened, she had had a heart attack earlier in the day and no one had come to see her or tell her what happened, so she left. She left camp. She ran out of the Gates and her alarms and sirens go off as soon as she did. She paused to turn around. It was Bellamy. He was just standing there. A look of, shock, worry and fear. He shouted something over the crowd that was forming behind him so I just turned and ran as fast as I could. I skidded to a stop near the lake. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even move. I felt the emotions over whelming me and all coming in a flood of sadness, anger and self hatred. I screamed and then felt the sobs overcoming me. I dropped to the ground and continued crying. Alone. Until I heard footsteps, I whipped around, took out the knife I had in my jacket and held it to a defensive position in front of me. I saw a tall figure approach me, but couldn't see the face but I knew who it was. It was Bellamy. Without thinking, I ran to him and hugged him. He returned the hug without even thinking. They stood there for a while. Wrapped in each others arms and me sobbing and screaming into his shirt, until Clarke pulled away and cleared her throat.

"sorry" Clarke said, wiping the tears still coming down her face.

Bellamy looked at her with a confused look. "You have nothing to be sorry about Clarke.

You're mother just died. It's ok to feel something Clarke"

Before registering what she had done, she kissed him. She pulled away embarrassed about her actions. But Bellamy just pulled her back in for another kiss.

She felt warm on his lips. She was so fragile and vulnerable around him, and he loved that he was the only person she opened up to. Clarke was beautiful, even when she was crying. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Clarke pulling away, looking at him deeply.

"We should head back to camp". With a smile on her face. But he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Together." He reached for her hand and entwined his fingers around hers. And that's how they stayed until they reached the camp. Everyone was pacing around. Worried looks on their faces. Worried for Clarke. As soon as everyone caught a glimpse of her they ran over asking if she was ok and where she went and that they were sorry for her loss. Bellamy could see the tears about to escape her eyes so he just yelled, boomed more like, "MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY!... NOW!" Everyone dispersed leaving just Clarke and him.

"Thankyou", she whispered finding his hand again with hers.

They walked to her tent and he hesitated outside the front flap. But she told him to come in. Clarke took of her jacket and her boots so he did the same. When he looked up from his boots he felt Clarkes lips on his. He stumbled back a bit but then it him. He loves Clarke. He pulled away. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath.

"I love you" Bellamy said without thinking. He quickly started stuttering and fumbling around with his fingers and playing with his hair. "Unless you don't… I mean even if you don't.. i.. uh.. just wanted t-"

He was cut off by Clarke kissing him again. He could feel the smile on Clarkes lips as she pulled away.

"I love you too Bellamy Blake" she whispered and pulled him back in for another kiss.

Without hesitation, he put his hands on her waist and felt the magnificent curves and rubbed circles with his thumb. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tugged in his hair as he deepened the kiss by parting his mouth. It sent a rush of desire coursing through his veins. Clarke started pressing soft kisses on his neck, then his jaw line and then back to his neck except she rested there, probably leaving a mark. Goosebumps formed all over Bellamys body. Clarke giggled. When she giggled it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. She whispered, her lips brushing his ear, "can't handle being this close to me Blake?" Bellamy felt the smirk form on his face, so he imitated what she just did it him, pressing all over her neck and jaw line and leaving a mark on her neck. Without any notice she tugged his shirt over his head. He loved the feeling of Clarkes hands on him. He tugs playfully at the hem of her shirt and she smiles and rips it off. He studies the new piece of skin revealed. He usually checked Clarke out when she wasn't looking. She had very large breasts and a fat ass so most clothes accentuate her curves. A lot of guys stare at her but she doesn't know it. He then goes in again to continue the kiss. Then he moves his hands down to Clarkes ass and settles on it before he picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and then he lowers them down onto her bead and he stares into the eyes of this beautiful woman, the beautiful halo created by her hair. She smirks up at him. The famous Bellamy smirk, but he loved it and then all he can remember wanting Clarke. All of her.

10 Years Later…

Clarke had never felt so tired in her life. Giving birth was just tiring. This was her sixth child and she still felt so much joy. Nothing beat this. Brining another life into this world. A life that belonged to her.

"It's a girl."

She turned around to see Bellamy cradling their child. Tears welling up in his eyes. She couldn't help but laugh. He turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Charlotte" Clarke uttered. Bellamy had a look of shock. "I know how much you cared about that girl all those years ago before she died and it's a pretty name so I was thinki-"

She was cut off by the feel of his lips against hers. She sighed into his lips, letting her tiredness overwhelm her. "He pulled away and muttered a "thankyou".

She could feel her eyes drooping but then she heard excited squeals and giggles. She snapped her eyes open to see all of her children staring at her, including the new born, Charlotte held in the arms of the eldest of the children, Jake. All of her children had their dads beautiful locks and famous Blake smirk, but they also had the beautiful blue eyes of their mother. Sheesh, her and Bellamy had six kids now, not that five wasn't already a struggle. There was Jake (the eldest who was 14 and who's name had been given after her father), then Aurora (who was 11 and was named after Bellamys mother), after her came the twins: Miarah and Kautalous (who were the first twins of nearly 60 years; they were both 7 and their names came from legendary grounder warriors who were both ironically twins), after them, popped out Wells (he was 4, his name came from Clarkes old best friend who had died in the first few weeks of being on the ground, and finally, Charlotte.

 _It was kind of freaky how similar they all looked and how similar the boys were to Bellamy and the girls were to Clarke. The girls were very smart and artistic and showed very promising leadership qualities. As did the boys, but they were more hotheaded and protective like their father. The other day Jake had beaten up a boy for trying to hold Auroras hand. And the other week, Jake and Kautalous attacked a man for being mean to Miarah, even Wells tried to jump in throwing punches at the man. The worst one was when Finn had approached Clarke, when he knew she was with Bellamy, knew she had kids and tried to get lucky. He tired her up and ripped her clothes off and he nearly got what he wanted, but that did not work out. As soon as Miller told Bellamy what was going on he ushered Jake, Kautalous and Wells and they all went into the tent to find a crying Clarke and smirking Finn, about to take her. That's when Bellamy ripped him off her, and started kicking him in the gut. Jake and Kautalous joined in too, all taking turns in kicking him, except Wells. He was still only 3, but he had been a momma's boy from the beginning. He helped Clarke shimmy her panties and pants back up and put her bra back on, and then Clarke picked him up while sobbing and wrapping her arms around him. She walked over to where Bellamy and her sons were beating the living daylight out of that spacewalker. She held out a hand, motioning for them to stop and they all did. She nearly laughed at the sight, but instead, using her foot (as she was still holding wells) rolled his head to face her. He wasn't unconscious yet. Good. She then picked up her foot, and slammed it down on his nose. Hard. Feeling the bone shatter under neath was surely a sight to see. Bellamy laughed, and grabbed Clarke in for a hug while reaching out to the children just as their daughters walked in. After that Finn was banished. And surprisingly Murphy had returned a better man and wanting start over._

Her daydream was interrupted by a roar of laughter. She turned around to see Octavia and Lincoln with their kids who all rushed over to be with their cousins staring at Charlotte, a new part of the family. Her and Bellamy had the most children in the camp. Most people stopped having children after 3 but Clarke and Bellamy loved kids. Lincoln and Octavia had 4 kids of their own and they were all the same age as her own first four kids (just not the twins), as were Raven and Murphy's 3 kids. "hey guys why do-" she was cut off by Jake giving her Charlotte with a huge beautiful smile, just like his fathers. She always gets cut off. Most of her kids new what she was thinking before she even said it. She held her youngest child and stared deep into her beautiful eyes. She already looked like her brothers and sisters.

"She has your eyes Clarke" Octavia whispered crouching down next to the medical table nest to Clarke.

"Yeah. And she already looks like her brothers and sisters" Lincoln chimed in on the other side of the table.

The kids had run outside to go train with everyone else except Wells who stayed with his mother.

Clarke felt a stabbing pain in the side of her stomach. And then… there was black.


End file.
